A Day in Transfiguration
by brnnttebabe12
Summary: The thoughts of students during one class period. Marauders Era.


Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter; if I did, I would definitely have a whole LOT of money like J.K. Rowling.

This story tells of the thoughts and actions of the Marauders, Lily Evans, and Severus Snape during Transfiguration Class in 7th year. This is shortly before Lily and James begin to date. The story also features 1 OC, Allegra Cole who is a pureblood, and a Gryffindor that happens to be one of Lily's best friends. It also happens that one day her last name will become Bell. And Mary, Lily's friend in Deathly Hallows, is also mentioned.

The story starts with Dear Lily's Thoughts:

My personal definition for today's Transfiguration class…boring. Usually I would not be one to protest the art of learning new advanced ways of magic, but I was up really late last night doing my duties as Head Girl.

Firstly, James and I had to make sure the Slytherin Prefects were actually patrolling the halls. We had to manually find them since James got that stupid map of his confiscated by Filch. Then we had to go back to our Head's common room and make plans for the Christmas Ball we were planning.

That would have been fine and dandy, if it would have moved at a regular, normal pace. But no, of course not; especially when all my attention last night was focused on how James spoke, how his hair caught the shadows of the firelight, or how his stupid facial features seemed to make my stomach churn. Stupid Potter!

Like now, in this very class, McGonagall is trying to lecture us on the art of Animagus' and how they take their form. She's questioning the class. Their goes Potter sticking his lovely arm in the air; for this is one of the only classes he gives his full attention. Usually I'd be competing, but I'm really too exhausted to care.

He just answered the questions correctly; figures. There goes Black and Pettigrew too. McGonagall looks like she's nearly ready to faint. If they didn't get the questions for this lecture correct, I'd smack them in the back of the heads and put full body-binds on them.

I keep trying to fall asleep, but Allegra is being a total bitch. She keeps using a poking jinx on me.

Then there's Potter, I mean James. He's running his fingers through that damned jet black hair of his on purpose. I think he knows I'm watching him. He just whispered something to Black. Why are they laughing? Black just looked back at me, and there goes James with his whispering again.

His lips are so…perfect, they looks so soft. Soft enough to…alright I really must be completely sleep deprived. Did I just think that last thought out loud without knowing it? Why is everyone looking at me?

"MISS EVANS! I was just asking the difference between an animagus and a werewolf? If you do not know, which I highly doubt, just say so and I will direct the question elsewhere. No daydreaming in my class, please!"

McGonagall doesn't look too pleased. Crap.

Allegra nudged me in the side again as I quickly said the answer, it's a good thing I remembered to read the chapter along with my own personal experiences with werewolves and animagus'. I feel my face burn, and know I must me red as my hair.

"Daydreaming about anything in particular Evans? Or should I say anyone?" Black thinks he's soooooo funny.

"Shut it Sirius. The most you daydream about is what you'll eat at mealtimes and who next to shag." Well that taught him a lesson. He doesn't look so pleased now.

Potter and Remus are laughing their arses off at Black. Mary and Allegra too. Peter looks a bit perplexed…I swear he's the slowest boy I know.

McGonagall just hushed everyone up, luckily she didn't hear what I said. James just turned around and looked at me with that crooked smile of his. My face feels red again, yet somehow I manage to grin and bear it.

Why does he do this to me? A year or two ago, and everything HE did made me want to vomit in disdain of him. Now I feel squeamish, but I'm 100 sure it's for completely different reasons.

Maybe if he would start treating me like his obsession again, and being a jerk to everyone, teasing and jinxing the people lower than him; I would hate him again. Now he talks to me as a friend and treats everyone pretty equally, takes my books for me and makes sure I get up on time in the mornings. Why? Did I make him change? He hasn't asked me out for months. I mean sure he's asked me to study in the library or come to a few Quidditch matches, but he hasn't directly said "Lily come on a date with me?" in forever.

I almost miss it; in fact I do miss it. I think I may jump the poor boy if he keeps up his newly found sweet tendencies, or his sexy demeanor. Everything he does seems to be sexual; either that or my brain is making it that way. I didn't get any sleep and planning took so long last night because at least 4 different times I had to stop myself from kissing James! He kept leaning across me and brushing my arms, and when I faked that I was asleep he carried me to my dorm and kissed my forehead. It was all I could do from grabbing the sides of his face and snogging him senseless.

I really do hope lunch comes soon. I cannot keep thinking like this. Remus just gave me one of his stupid knows all glances and both Allegra and Mary are laughing at me. Potter is still in front of me being gorgeous and I swear I'll just…

"Class is dismissed. I want an 3 foot essay on Animagus' and you can thank certain people and their lack of attention." Crap she's talking about me…and probably Peter but he never pays attention so…

"Lily, do you want help with your things?" Potter, ugh.

"No, I'm fine thanks."

Okay so maybe that was a little rude, so maybe I just rushed out of class leaving my friends staring after me, and maybe I just knocked aside the Slytherins on my dart towards the bathrooms, but I need to cool off before having to spend all my lunch with Potter brushing body parts with me under the table.

Stupid Git.


End file.
